priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Marching Star Coord
Fresh Marching Star Coord (アメジストマーチングスター　コーデ?) is a Pop Type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It has appeared in Episode 18 and was worn by Leona West. It was also been worn by Leona in advertisements. It is similar to the Fresh Marching Star Coord, the Gold Star Marching Coord, and the Sapphire Marching Star Coord. User Coord Highlights "Let's see a perfectly coordinated show, like a marching parade!" "Dressing Pafe is using Fortune Party's number one seller, the Marching Star Coord." "The Long-Standing Dressing Pafe favorite, the Fresh Marching Coord." Appearance Top A hot pink jacket with a thick white portion in the center lined in gold to match the straps going across it. Each cuff is lavender with gold accents. On each shoulder is gold shoulder strips with parts that hang from it; with one that has two gold chains attached to it, going to the opposite side of the chest to attach to a badge, and to a red bow with a pink heart in the center. The badge at the corner of the chest is blue and gold in the shape of a star, with two big white angelic wings. Going from the right shoulder to the bottom-left is a lavender band of material adorned with stars. On the left shoulder sits three little award badges; one a blue music note, one a red circle with black dots, and the last a gold gem. Various little ribbons also decorate the top with a hanging ornament, one being a gold star on a blue bow, the other a pink flower on a red bow. Skirt A thick hot pink and lavender pleated skirt. On each pleat is a fancy gold design to match the gold belt; which has gold chains hanging from it. In the center is a sapphire star with a pair of white angel wings. Shoes Tall white boots with hot pink sections on top with a fancy gold design which partially hangs over the white part. So far back is a saphire and gold star with a single angels wing. Accessory A big gold star with a single line of sapphire in the middle. Attached to it are big angelic wings. Game Fresh Marching Star Coord is a Pop Super Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the second wave of the 2014 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares its shoes, skirt, and hairpiece with the Fresh Marching Star Coord and the Sapphire Marching Star Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts LeonaCoord-2nd.png Anime Screenshots PriPara - 18 110 64.png PriPara - 18 110 63.png PriPara - 18 110 62.png PriPara - 18 110 58.png PriPara - 18 110 57.png PriPara - 18 110 55.png PriPara - 18 110 54.png PriPara - 18 110 53.png PriPara - 18 110 52.png PriPara - 18 110 51.png PriPara - 18 110 50.png PriPara - 18 110 49.png PriPara - 18 110 47.png PriPara - 18 110 46.png PriPara - 18 110 45.png PriPara - 18 110 44.png PriPara - 18 110 42.png PriPara - 18 110 41.png PriPara - 18 110 40.png PriPara - 18 110 39.png PriPara - 18 110 38.png PriPara - 18 110 37.png PriPara - 18 110 36.png PriPara - 18 110 34.png PriPara - 18 110 33.png PriPara - 18 110 32.png PriPara - 18 110 31.png Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Anime Category:Unit Coord